


One Hundred Percent

by BlueRobinWrites



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Body Language Subtext, F/M, Troubled Blood Missing Scene, morris is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRobinWrites/pseuds/BlueRobinWrites
Summary: Just a little ficlet to test something.Strike and Robin have a conversation. Takes place during Troubled Blood. It's a missing scene.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71





	One Hundred Percent

After Barclay had left, and the blood had been mopped up, Strike sat down in Pat’s chair and fixed his partner with a level stare. Waiting.

“What?” she asked. 

“I want to know what happened.”

“With Morris?”

“Yes.”

“I already said, he sent me a dick pic.”

“When?”

“At Christmas! Of all times. Can you believe it?” she sounded outraged. 

“And why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were in Cornwall, remember?” she tried to deflect but he was having none of it.

“Last I checked my phone still worked in Cornwall.”

She pushed away from the wall she’d been leaning against and slid onto the desk, her legs dangling just inches from his own, hands braced on the edge as she leaned forward slightly. 

She sighed, flapping her lips slightly as it ended. 

“I know. I should have told you,” she glanced up at him. “But you were worrying over so many other things and I didn’t want to add another. Not when I thought I could handle it.”

“So it wasn’t that you didn’t trust me?” he asked, leaning forward himself and bracing his elbows on his knees, looking up at her intently. “It wasn’t because you didn’t think I’d believe you?”

She sat up quickly, her back going ramrod straight as she denied, “No! God! Strike! Absolutely not! Of course I trust you. One hundred percent.”

“Can you not see where I might worry?” he reasoned. “Someone I hired -”

“We hired,” she interrupted. 

“Fine, we hired him,” he conceded. “But you know I’d never put up with anyone doing something like that to you. No matter who they are.”

“I do,” she said quietly, her eyes on his. “I do know that.”

“Good,” he nodded firmly, then patted her leg. “Now, get your coat. I’ll see you home.”

She let out a long suffering sigh, knowing he’d expect it. “Alright then.”

But she could still feel the warmth of his palm through the denim covering her thigh. 


End file.
